Hope
by LuisaPoison
Summary: A chuva caia torrencialmente, deixando o caminho por onde passava lamacento e escorregadio. As gotas geladas faziam com que a franja dos cabelos castanho-escuro de Claire colasse ao rosto alvo, incomodando-a por vezes. Suas vestes estavam ensopadas, o que fazia alguns arrepios de frio percorrer seu corpo e se não bastasse isso, havia se formado uma névoa sobre todo o lugar, dificul


Hope

A chuva caia torrencialmente, deixando o caminho por onde passava lamacento e escorregadio. As gotas geladas faziam com que a franja dos cabelos castanho-escuro de Claire colasse ao rosto alvo, incomodando-a por vezes. Suas vestes estavam ensopadas, o que fazia alguns arrepios de frio percorrer seu corpo e se não bastasse isso, havia se formado uma névoa sobre todo o lugar, dificultando ainda mais a visão e aumentando a tensão por estar naquela cidade que havia se tornado seu pior pesadelo.

Claire caminhava cautelosamente, atenta a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor, até que seu olhos se arregalaram ao constatar que estava no cemitério. Não que tivesse medo, mas tudo o que estava vivendo nas últimas horas fez que um milhão de coisas passasse por sua cabeça. Sem querer se demorar, apressou o passo para sair dali e viu que algumas lápides estavam sujas de sangue, outras estavam parcialmente destruídas, mostrando que ali não tinha ficado imune da ação daquele horror todo.

Sua atenção foi desviada ao ouvir os sons emitidos pelos mortos-vivos, onde aquilo era constante ali em Raccoon. Todavia, o que fez com que ficasse alerta foi que, apesar da névoa, viu uma horda de zumbis. Alguns caminhavam de maneira trôpega, outros faltavam alguns membros, seus rostos estavam banhados em sangue, a cor de suas peles tinha um tom de roxo como se fossem hematomas e estavam todos sedentos por carne e vinham em sua direção.

– Droga – praguejou, num sussurro, enquanto verificava a munição de sua pistola apenas para constatar o que já sabia. Havia pouca e com certeza não seria suficiente, já que eram muitos zumbis.

Precisava pensar e rápido numa saída. Percorreu com os olhos ao redor de onde estava e, mesmo com a pouca visibilidade, enxergou ao longe uma construção. Suspirou pesadamente, iria conseguir desviar dos mortos-vivos, mas ao mesmo tempo estava hesitante sobre o que iria encontrar lá. E se lá tivesse mais deles ou outras criaturas piores?

Já que não tinha outra alternativa, começou a correr em direção ao prédio, em alguns momentos quase fora pega por alguns zumbis, mas conseguiu desviar deles, mas ela sabia que eles a seguiriam. Ao chegar em frente da construção, constatou que se tratava de uma escola e que a porta da frente e as várias janelas estavam todas cheias de tábuas, como quase todas as construções naquela cidade e provavelmente essa tinha sido a medida que acharam para tentar conter o avanço dos mortos-vivos.

Como não havia como entrar pela frente, a Redfield desceu os poucos degraus e se dirigiu até uma das laterais do prédio, onde todas as janelas estavam como as da frente, mas ao fundo, quase imperceptível, havia uma porta. Se dirigiu até ela, empunhando sua arma em uma das mãos e com a outra livre, girou a maçaneta, que para seu alívio estava destrancada.

Abriu a porta devagar, tentando não fazer barulho, após isso, olhou cautelosamente para dentro e depois se pôs a caminhar em passos lentos. Se dirigiu até o interruptor e o ativou, as poucas lâmpadas que restaram começaram a piscar, mas mantiveram-se acesas melhorando um pouco a visibilidade. Suspirou aliviada, era um pouco de sorte em meio à tanto azar. Olhou em volta e viu que se tratava do refeitório da escola. No piso branco havia um rastro de sangue, provavelmente alguém havia sido arrastado por uma das criaturas criadas pela Umbrella. Ao ter certeza que estava sozinha ali, apoiou uma das mãos na parede e a livre passou sobre o rosto, queria tirar o excesso de água. Ao terminar, olhou para a mesma e era uma mistura de sujeira e sangue que havia saído do seu rosto.

Ficou mais alguns segundos ali, apoiada na parede, sua cabeça latejava, sentia seus pés doerem dentro das botas que usava, mas neste momento deixou de lado tudo o que lhe afligia e se pôs a pensar em Chris, queria muito saber onde ele estava e também estava preocupada com Leon e Sherry, já fazia algum tempo que não os via. "Tomara que estejam bem", pensou enquanto voltava a caminhar em busca de uma saída. Seguiu avançando com cautela, até chegar em outra porta. Ao abri-la, arrependeu-se amargamente pois, um cheiro insuportável invadiu instantaneamente suas narinas, o que fez com que levasse uma das mãos até a frente para tentar conter o odor. Era uma mistura de podridão, com cheiro ocre de sangue, que começou a lhe causar ânsia, nojo e suas pernas fraquejaram por um instante, achou que perderia os sentidos ali.

Todavia, a irmã de Chris não podia desistir, e não iria fazer isso. Fechou os olhos por breves segundos, tentando se concentrar no que fazer, precisava sair daquele lugar. Sua única saída era passar por aquele cômodo e seguir adiante. Este estava totalmente escuro, mas mesmo assim, ela conseguiu ver o que causava aquele odor insuportável. Em um canto, haviam vários corpos, todos mutilados, seguiu caminhando até encontrar a porta, não hesitou em abri-la, sem se importar com o que encontraria na sala seguinte.

Ao passar por ela, encontrou um extenso corredor, que estava como a sala anterior, na penumbra total. Retirou a lanterna que trazia presa na cintura e iluminou o local, ele estava banhado de água que se misturava com o sangue. Claire então constatou que antes de todo aquele caos, aquela escola deveria ser limpa e organizada, totalmente diferente de como estava agora. Seguiu o caminho e encontrou o banheiro feminino, onde os canos das pias haviam sido todos arrancados, era dali a origem daquele aguaceiro. Voltou para o corredor, queria sair daquele prédio, mas ele parecia um labirinto.

– Concentre-se Claire, você precisa sair desse lugar. Você prometeu! – falou para si mesma, e tentou acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

Apesar da luz precária, seus olhos voltaram a percorrer aquele corredor, tentando encontrar uma saída e conseguiu. No fim deste, tinha uma porta que fez Claire correr até lá, mas os sons que vinham do outro lado fez com que hesitasse. Os grunhidos eram guturais, o som de metal sendo arrastado era estridente, e ela já conhecia esse som, já havia tido o desprazer de encontrar com ele.

– E agora? – perguntou enquanto verificava novamente a pistola e a shotgun, ambas com pouca munição. – Não posso enfrentá-lo somente com isso, vou ter que procurar mais munição.

Com isso em mente, afastou-se tentando não fazer ruído e atrair a atenção daquela criatura asquerosa. Nesse momento, lembrou ter passado por uma escadaria, foi até lá e subiu até o andar superior para ver se encontrava uma outra saída ou, se tivesse sorte, alguma munição. Entrou em várias salas, mas não encontrou nada de importante, até que na última estava caído no chão, um homem usando uma farda de policial, aproximou-se e o revistou encontrando munições e algumas granadas.

Levantou-se e viu que havia outra sala, foi até lá encontrando mais policiais e consequentemente mais munição e ainda, um lança granada. Tivera muita sorte, agora estava preparada para enfrentar aquela coisa. Tomou o rumo de volta às escadas para descer até onde estava, contudo agora o som que ouvia não era só o do metal, mas também das tábuas das janelas sendo forçadas. Os zumbis haviam chegado até o prédio.

Aos poucos, eles estavam conseguindo quebrar as proteções, as mãos pálidas mexiam de um jeito desengonçado em alguns casos, faltavam alguns dedos, mas eles eram morto-vivos, não tinham consciência e nem sentiam dor, só pensavam em matar a próxima vítima e devorá-los. Esses seres que outrora foram homens e mulheres, agora eram máquinas de matar e fariam qualquer coisa por um pedaço de carne.

– Droga! – praguejou novamente - Preciso sair daqui.

Claire sabia que não demoraria muito para que os seres conseguissem quebrar as tábuas e partir com tudo para cima de si, e se fosse até a porta de minutos atrás, daria de cara com Birkin, de novo. Mas estas eram as únicas opções, ouviu os primeiros zumbis começarem a entrar pelas janelas e avançar, correu até próximo as escadas, e quando havia um número considerável de mortos-vivos, lançou uma das granadas e subiu. Seguiu correndo e voltou até a sala onde havia encontrado as munições, pois havia lembrado que tinha visto uma janela lá. Abriu a mesma e viu que dava para uma pequena mureta, onde sem hesitar saltou e seguiu caminho.

Sabia que tinha apenas conseguido escapar momentaneamente de Birkin, mas que logo, logo precisaria enfrentá-lo e quando essa hora chegasse não iria fugir. Tinha esperança que iria sair daquela cidade juntamente com Leon e Sherry.


End file.
